Under the Shadow
by Fereldan-Wolf-1324
Summary: Shadow is an emo girl, picked on and lives alone most of the time. Knuckles is the baseball star of Station Square High. When they get together, an angry ex-girlfriend gets jealous and tries to separate them, to get her man back. Can the lovers hang on until summer vacation, or will the ex get what she wants? Rated T for mild language and a couple fighting scenes. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

Shadow walks out of her house and heads to Station Square High School. Spring break was over, and really she wasn't looking for it. At. All. Ever since she moved here, high school wasn't good for her. She was a goth/emo girl with long black hair and deep red eyes. She also wore dark make-up, but not too much, and dark clothing as well.

As she arrived onto the school grounds, a group of other girls smirk as they obviously wanted to hurt her, to make her feel humiliated. Damn spoiled bitches, Shadow thought to herself.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the dark emo freak." The girl's leader, Emily, walks up to Shadow. She was the cheerleading captain for support of the football game, and one of the most popular girls in the entire school. She has long, flowing white hair in luscious curls and deep-blue eyes while wearing jeans and a white tank top.

Everyone attending the high school was originally an animal, but thanks to a weird mix-up of the Chaos Energy from the Chaos Emeralds and Eggman transporting everyone back to Station Square as human, they were now humans.

Shadow growled low in her throat. For three years, she had to deal with Emily and her bullies always beating up on her because of how she dressed and looked. She clenched her fist and started walking away, but Emily grabs her wrist. "No, no. You're not going anywhere." She threw a fist, but Shadow easily blocked it and smacked her.

The two girls get into a fight, while other students circled around them and cheered them on. Rooting for Emily to win of course. The cheerleader was about to win, but Shadow tripped her with her leg and punched her in the stomach. Her friends, Jenny and Lauren, come to her rescue and beat up on the poor girl.

The fight lasted for about eight long minutes, until the teachers and principle as well as the school cop had to rush outside and break up the fight.

"Hey! Knock it off! My office now! All four of you!"

* * *

><p>In Principle Espio's office, the four schools stood in front of his desk. This chameleon (a once computer-hacking spy) now ran the school and dealt with fights like this. His magenta eyes look at Shadow. " Now tell me what happened."<p>

"All I did was walk to the school and before I know it, they came up to start a fight when I was just minding my own business." Her red eyes showed not only the hurt, but also anger and frustration she had to deal with every day.

He looked at Emily. "Is this true?"

She sighed angrily. "Yes..." Her friends nodded as well.

"Thank you for being honest. Now, get to class. BUT..." The girls stopped, but he lets Shadow go. "This is a warning. If one more fight is started by you three, you will get ISS. Do I make myself clear?"

They all nodded. "Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>In the science class, Shadow goes to sit at her seat. She pushes the long bang from in front of her right eye and behind her ear. Thankfully Emily and her bitchy friends didn't go to this class with her. She finally had peace for a few periods.<p>

"Hey Shadow." She turns to her left to see Rouge, Sonic and Silver. These guys were her best friends since elementary school. The bat-girl puts her hand over Shadow's hand, and she gently squeezes it. "Emily again, right?"

She nodded her head. Sonic sits right next to her. His spiky blue hair, deep-green eyes and wide smile made her smile a bit. He rubs her back. "Hey, cheer up. You don't have to worry about her right now. Hey, wanna go to Bob's Burgers after school?"

Shadow took a minute to think about it. _Should I go with Sonic and them after school...or go home...?_ Black Doom was her biological father and tried to kill her and the human race some years ago. Gerald was her stepfather and Maria her step-sister. They were good to her, but since they was gone for weeks at a time as scientists, Shadow had the house to herself a lot. Luckily, they made plenty of money to support themselves and split it amongst each other. Shadow had her own bank account, access to her own money.

She looks at Sonic. "Sure, why not. I got nothing else better to do."

"Great. We'll see you there."

* * *

><p><strong><span>~~Author's Note~~<span>**

**This is my first EVER Sonic fan fiction. Thanks to the amazingly, well-written ****_A Broken Heart_**** by ****XxprincessbeexX****, I got the sensation to write one myself. This is a school-related Sonic fan fiction like hers. The difference is that some the main characters of the Sonic universe are in human form.**

**Some characters of this fanfic (Emily, Jenny, Lauren, etc.) belong to me. But the Sonic universe belongs to Sega and I'm writing this for entertainment purposes only! I do not make money from this.**

**Also I made Shadow a female in this fan fic due to some stunning female version of the well-known hedgehog on deviantART and Google Images. Don't get me wrong; I support homosexual relationships, but Shadow and Knuckles becoming a couple later (sorry, SPOILER ALERT!) seems to work well for me, so I decided to make her female.**

**Also, I think I got Espio the Chameleon's specialty, or should I say his occupation, wrong since I don't remember much about him. So if you guys know what it is, please let me know!**

**Anyway, please read this and let me know what you think! I'd really appreciate it if I had your guys' support ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Shadow walks down the hallway and unlocks her locker. She finished her homework early in all her classes and luckily, she had good friends as back-up.

Down the hall was Emily with Knuckles, the school's top baseball player. They've been dating for four years. That man was so handsome with spiky, deep-red hair with bangs framing the sides of his face, sharp features, thin but somewhat muscular body, and those eyes... A deep purple with slit pupils. They held a loyal, fierce look to them.

Shadow pushes her thoughts out of her head and grabs her backpack. With Rouge at her side, Emily wouldn't dare to mess with the emo girl. The spoiled girl kissed Knuckles before she looks at the two friends with an evil sneer on her face and leaves their sight.

"Pay no attention to her. I have your back." She looks at her white-haired friend. People made fun of her for her bat ears and wings, but she had grown used to it over the years. Miss bat-girl smiles and winks at Knuckles as they walk away, who just snorted playfully before walking away.

* * *

><p>At Bob's Burgers, the gang sat at a table next to the window. Shadow sat next to Rouge, while Sonic and Silver sat on the other side of the small table right next to each other. They used to be enemies, but now they had befriended each other and get along fairly well.<p>

Blaze, who also attended the school, actually worked at the restaurant. She smirks as she sees her friends. Her lavender-colored hair was up in a spiky "downside-up" ponytail, while her cat-like, golden eyes shared a fierce, kindness to them.

"Hey guys. You came early. What would you guys like to drink?"

Sonic looks at the menu. "I'd like a Sprite."

Silver chuckled and gives his girlfriend a watery, puppy eye look along with a "cutesy" smile. "May I pretty please have a strawberry sundae?"

Blaze sighed and face-palmed. "Silver, would you stop doing that? It's embarrassing..." She shakes her head as she hid her face in her hand.

The silver-headed man returned to normal and smirked. "Love you too."

Rouge laughed at them. They've dated for awhile now, but almost had friendly arguments even while she was working. She hands the cat the menu. "I'll try the blueberry-banana ice cream milkshake." She then turns to Shadow. "How about you?"

Shadow looks at the menu. There was some good choices, but some didn't seem to "fit" her appetite. She then sees one that really made her thirsty.

The milkshake flavor was called "Minty Cocoa Attack". It said: _"A fulfilling milkshake that will make you wants refills. This combines mint ice cream with fresh chocolate chips in a chocolate syrup swirl pattern in a class with pieces of Oreo cookies. Topped with whipped cream and a cherry."_

"Shadow?" The girl snaps out her mind and shakes her head. Sonic looked at her with worry. "You okay there?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She hands Blaze the menu. "Minty Cocoa Attack seems good."

The cat smiled. "Ooh, good choice. I'll have them out in a bit. Also appetizers are half-off today and any chicken dishes have free sides along."

The group look at the menu to see what they were gonna have. They agreed to share a mozzarella stick appetizer. The crush had an Italian herb mixed into the breadcrumb crust to give a "fresh" taste, so to speak.

Trying to not let her hunger take control over her mind, Shadow grabs one. She dips it into the sauce and bites into it. The crust crunched as she took a bite, the cheese all gooey melting into her mouth. "Wow... This is good."

Rouge does the same before eating it. "They really do."

A few minutes later, Blaze arrives with their drinks and sets them on their table. "Now what would you like to eat? And I swear Silver, do that face one more time and I'll knock your ass back into the Stone Age in front of everyone. Literally."

Silver held his hands up in surrender. "Babe, I won't. Geez..." He looks at the menu. "I'll have the usual. Crunchy chicken tenders with spicy BBQ sauce. Medium. With a side of fries."

"Not enough carbs for you?" She chuckles and writes it down.

Rouge looks at her. "I'll have the mini burgers with bacon. No tomatoes, pickles or mustard."

Sonic smirks and hands the menu to Blaze. "I'll have the classic Super Chili Dogs with a side of fries too."

The cat shakes her head. "You and Silver need to lay off the carbs. I'm surprised you guys haven't gained that much weight." She writes it down before looking at the black hedgehog. "You?"

"I'll try the spicy BBQ bacon burger. No lettuce or tomatoes and with cheese." She smiles and hands to her menu to Blaze as well.

"Only brave souls attempt to eat it. I salute you." She takes the menu. "The sides will be out shortly. But the food will take about fifteen minutes, so please be patient."

Silver gets up and heads for a bathroom break. A vibration shakes Shadow's pocket for a second. She pulls out her iPhone and gets a text message. Surprisingly, it was from Knuckles. Her crush and wanting to be with him gnawed at her mind. A small blush came onto her cheeks. "Who are you thinking about?"

Rouge gave her friend the "I-think-I-know-you're-thinking-about" look. The hedgehog sighed and showed her friend the text message: _"Hey Shadow, it's Knuckles. Mind if we text for a bit? Rouge gave me your number earlier today and said you had something to say."_

The bat read it and laughed. "I didn't think he'd text you, but he did."

Sonic looked at them. "Who?

"Your friend Knuckles texted her."

He takes her phone and reads the text quickly. "Wow, since when did he become a romantic type?"

"He hides his romantic side VERY well. Like when he and I were together. We broke up because my attraction to him was gone and he had personal issues at home. Then he ends up with Miss Bitchy Cheerleader Emily."

Sonic hands Shadow her phone and she blushes before gathering the courage to text back. She wrote: _"Oh hey Knuckles.. Mind me asking.. Why do you date Emily?"_

Asking personal issues with Knuckles was always a bad thing to do, since he prefers his privacy and his stubborn, short-tempered attitude pissed him off so easily and got others hurt REAL fast.

Three minutes later, a reply text arrives. _"I...honestly don't know. When we're alone, she's the sweetest thing ever. I'm not saying that you don't. She can be a total bitch at school, but that's just how she is when under stress and doing her usual cheerleading practice routines. I know you guys have been at it ever since you moved here, but please don't start anything. I can't lose either of you."_

He just had to say that... Shadow shoves her phone into her pocket, not bothering to answer his text. She thought to herself, _You want **HER** to ruin you? Then go ahead. I won't stop you..._ Tears came to her eyes, but she doesn't let them fall as she suddenly felt guilt build up into her throat.

* * *

><p>The friends leave the restaurant and time to head home for the night. Their meals were good, yet Shadow found herself not too hungry like she first thought. Silver convinced her to take the remaining mozzarella sticks and her whole burger home to eat. Sonic gave some fries to have her eat as well. Her milkshake was sipped only once. It was lovely, but her hungry was held back.<p>

Thankfully, Rouge had her take it home. Walking through the door of her small beautiful condo, Shadow removes her shoes and hangs up her jacket before heading to her room. She sits on her comfortable bed, gripping the velvet red sheets and nuzzling into them for a few minutes.

She regretted not replying back to Knuckles' text message. But with him being with Emily... How could he fall for such a rude, spoiled brat like her?

Going to the bathroom, Shadow strips down and gets a hot shower to not just keep her "take-care-of-hygiene" routine in check, but to help her relax. Washing off the dark makeup felt good too.

She eventually gets done and brushes her long hair out as well as brushing her teeth. Heading back to her room, she turns on her radio to low rock music. She looks at the food her friends saved for her. Her stomach ached and she finally gives in. She opens it and takes small bites of the fries and her mouth savored every bit of them.

_Thanks guys.. You made my day,_ she finally thought to herself before she finishes her food, turns off her lights and finally falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>~~Author's Note~~<span>**

**I have my iPod touch emailing and showing you guys favoriting and following it. I thought it would be ignored, but I'm surprised that this story got attention. I can't thank you guys enough!**

**In this chapter, Shadow questions Knuckles' relationship with Emily and soon enough gets offended. We also saw the relationship between Silver and Blaze. This is like a detour from the main story line for a bit.**

**Next chapter is see what happens when Knuckles finally drops Emily and tries for Shadow, to see her reaction.**

**Chapter Three will be uploading Thursday or Saturday. Again, thank you so much for your support ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It's been four long days since the students returned to Station Square High School from their spring break. It's Friday and today was the day of the rally. Some kids were excited to get out of class, but most of them would rather talk to each other than waste their time in the gym.

Shadow and her friends were not going to go. Surprisingly, today was a good day for the black hedgehog. For once, she was getting good commentary from the other students. She had changed her overall look.

She was wearing an open-shoulder, white torso with a light blue lace tank top underneath. She also had dark denim jean shorts, black flats, light mascara, light taupe eyeshadow, and coral-pink lipstick on. Her hair was cut from her thighs to four inches past her shoulders, with her bang swept to the side and the rest in luscious curls. Instead of a sad expression, it was nice commentary and a wide smile on her face as many of the students admired her beauty.

Shadow sits down in her seat of the homeroom, with Sonic and her friends at the side. The blue hedgehog was shocked and whistled at her. "Wow, Shadow. You look amazing."

She chuckles lightly. "Thanks. So do you." Her friend was in a white T-shirt under an unzipped blue hoodie-like jacket, jeans, and white tennis shoes. His Crystal Ring was around his right wrist; his hair was spiky yet smoothed back. He gave her a wink.

Silver had his hair combed into a ponytail while wearing ripped black jeans, his normal boots from his hedgehog form, and a white tank top underneath an unbuttoned blue-and-black plaid shirt. Rouge was in black sweatpants and jacket with a white lace tank top underneath with white sneakers on.

Damn. Seems everyone's in fashion trend today, Shadow thought to herself.

As students get into their seats, Espio's voice comes onto the announcements. "Alright students, listen up. Today is our rally, but recently, some students say they don't want to go. That's fine. Head to the gym for the rally. Head to the cafeteria or the library. A teacher will be there to watch you guys while the rally's in place. Please leave your classroom and head to where you wish to go."

Sonic and the group head to the cafeteria. Vanilla, Cream's mother in human form, has extra breakfast items out in case the kids were still hungry.

Shadow sits down and noticed that Knuckles was there with his teammates from baseball and Emily rubbing all over him. That was pushing her over the edge.

As the cheerleader leaves, some students started softly bragging. Emily scoffs. "Dressing pretty are we? You may have changed, but no man wants an emo freak."

The black hedgehog growls low in her throat and pushes her away, looking at her straight in the eye. "Listen, stuck-up bitch. Ever since you moved here, all you've done is push others around like you own them and try to seduce any man you try to get your hands on. I mind my business, but you... You like to start shit that has nothing to do with me or my friends. I'm no cheapskate who rubs herself for men on the sports team for fame. Knuckles deserves someone _a lot_ better than you."

Emily was shocked and threw a punch, but Shadow caught her and painfully and slowly starts to twist it. Her red eyes flared, making the white hedgehog shake in fear. "Try anything and I'll send a wrath so fierce and deadly that'll haunt you for the rest of your life. I suggest you get to the rally or you'll be late. Pull shit with me and I'll fucking break you, you pathetic lowlife." She pushes the girl, who runs out for her life.

Knuckles was shocked at Shadow's transformation. As for some students, they all were shocked at how she acted. He chuckles lowly and gets up to lightly tap her on the shoulder. "Why'd you stand up for me like that?"

The red echidna's deep-purple eyes caught her in a trance before they walk to a different table to talk. "Knuckles... I meant every word I said. She may be sweet to you, but deep down you should know the kind of person she is."

He thought about it for a minute. "You're right." He grips her hand gently, his Shovel Claw on both his hands and his long red hair straightened down. "Would you like to be my date for the Annual Emerald Coast Festival tomorrow? Sonic and everyone's going."

Shadow was left staring at him. They haven't been to the festival since they were junior high and that was about four or five years ago. Knuckles was in a relationship with Miss Bitchy Cheerleader and he asks HER, of all people, out on a date?! This was big news to her.

Smiling widely, Shadow nodded. "I'd love that. With us, Sonic and Rouge, Silver and Blaze, Tails and Cream... It's gonna be great."

Knuckles smiled. "Text after school too?" Nodding, they traded numbers and they grab breakfast for the whole group before they sit together and talk as a teacher walks into the cafeteria to keep an eye on them.

* * *

><p>"Not now, Emily."<p>

The cheerleader was with Knuckles after school. He told her about the group date for the festival tomorrow and she was angry.

"Picking that _freak_ over me? Why can't this change things around for us?"

"Every single time we went out, it was a disaster."

He was right. For their first date, they went out to dinner. Since the food was "too nasty", she called it quits. Second date: they went a pool party. He spent too much time talking with his boys and Emily was laughed at after being pushed into the pool. Other dates was either him trying to have a good time and try to make things work out in the end. Or she screws up and yells at him before heading home.

"So? Doesn't mean we ca-!"

"Just stop!" Knuckles, in his jeans and tennis shoes as well as his black tank top, was slowly losing his patience with her. He sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. "I haven't had much of a chance to hang out with my friends this year because of you. I start college very soon and this is my last chance. This date, restaurant invitations, partying, the festival, prom and graduation is all that is left for me before I'm gone."

"Spending with those two whores and two crazy fuckers as well as those two little kids?!" She was referring to Tails, Sonic's fox friend who's like a little brother to him and a skilled mechanic. The other kid was Cream, Vanilla's daughter and owned a Chao named Cheese. "What's wrong with you, so-called treasure hunter Knuckles the Echidna?"

_**That** _pushed him over the edge. Knuckles growls and grabs her by the shirt, looking at her straight in the eye. He really wanted to hurt her, but doesn't cause hurt to someone without a **real **reason. "You're trying my patience, Emily. Rouge is my ex, but she and I get along. Sonic and Silver are my friendly rivals and friends. Cream and Tails work with me. Shadow is the closest friend I've ever had. I'd much have her than you."

Emily was crying now and pulls back. "Fine! Get the hell off my property!"

Knuckles gladly waved good-bye at her sarcastically and takes off in his car, while the cheerleader rushes to her room and starts complaining about her "ruined life".

* * *

><p>"Come on, Shadow. Pick one."<p>

At Rouge's apartment, the black hedgehog was looking through her friend's closet for an outfit for tomorrow's date. Miss bat-girl was getting impatient, but her walk-in closet was stuffed with fashion and there was so many choices.

After looking for a few minutes, Shadow seems to have found one. The dark denim jean caprices was on the hanger as well as a black, dress-like shirt with gold lace trimming on the outside; the straps were thin and tied behind the neck. Her black flats would match as well as some nice makeup and her hair in a pretty style.

Rouge looks up. "I completely forgot about that outfit. That would fit perfectly. I'll do your hair and make-up tomorrow. Also feel free to keep it."

The black hedgehog nodded, with a surprised expression on her face. "Thanks, Rouge." The best friends hug closely before letting each other go.

Shadow indeed really wanted to go home, but since Maria and Gerald were exhausted and came home after being gone for three long months, she decided to let them have the house after she left a note on the kitchen counter tops.

"Wanna get something to eat?"

"Yeah. Whatever you have will work for me."

Rouge heads downstairs. Shadow's phone vibrates and got a text from Knuckles. It read: _"Hey. I dumped Emily and I'm good to go to the festival with you all tomorrow. But don't tell anyone this. They'll eventually find out."_

Wow. He _**finally dumped**_ the bitch? Now, THIS was an unexpected surprise.

She texted back: _"I'm shocked, but I'm glad we can finally get back together after all the years we missed out."_

She smiled and quickly gets into her nightgown. She puts the clothes on the rack for tomorrow and neatly puts the clothes back into her closet. Rouge's bed was big enough to hold three people so sharing the bed was no problem. She gets a text back: _"I shall see you tomorrow, dearest. Sleep well tonight, okay?"_

She texted back: _"See you tomorrow...my love."_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>~~Author's Note~~<em>**

**Hey guys. Sorry for this. My computer acted up and deleted the original Chapter Three I had saved. I had to completely RE-WRITE this one and it took _FOREVER _to do.**

**You guys may or may not recognize the Shovel Claw on Knuckles' knuckles and the Crystal Ring around Sonic right wrist. Those are upgrades from the _Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut _video game. I played the game MANY times as a kid growing up. Just had to throw them in there. As I said, the Sonic franchise belongs to Sega, not me.**

**This chapter, we see Shadow finally stand her ground and stand up to Emily in front of the students in the cafeteria. In my original chapter (before my stupid laptop deleted it when I doing something else), Emily just walked out. I just had to change it and I think it worked.**

**Next chapter is a detour (somewhat) and Emily will try to pull Knuckles and Shadow apart. We also see another fictional character I came up with as well as Tails, Cream, Amy Rose and Tikal.**

**Thanks for the support, guys. Chapter Four will be uploaded next week on Christmas Day. It'll be a special treat for you guys thanks to your support 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Today was the day of the Annual Emerald Coast Festival. On the white sandy beaches, people were laying in the sun enjoying the nice weather as well as swimming, surfing, fishing off the docks, and other beach-related activities. Food stands were open, selling food; some rides and game booths were busy as well.

Knuckles was at the pool of the Station Square Hotel, just on the beach. He was in black, red-striped swim pants as well as jean shorts over top. A necklace that represented the white counter-clockwise crescent on his chest, from his echidna form, was around his neck. Sonic and most of the gang were already there; Rouge and Shadow were running late.

"Hey, sorry we're late." Rouge appears behind him. Her sexy form was in a blue-and-pink bikini top, with jean booty shorts were on. While she was still a bat, she could make her wings disappear from her physical form. It worked, but her ears remained. "Shadow, get out here."

The black hedgehog appears, but she decided to wear a different outfit from the one Rouge liked when she chose from last night. She was wearing a strapless, black bikini top that had an amethyst gem in the middle with small fake gems in an intricate design. She also wore dark jean booty shorts; mascara and natural make-up was there. Her lips were a light-pink color with a hint of peachy-gold in them. Her black hair was completely straightened. Instead of blushing, she showed a full smile and showed her confidence. "Hey."

The echidna gaped and looked her over. "Wow, you look...so fucking amazing."

She smiled wider. Tails was there with Cream, Sonic with Rouge, and Silver with Blaze. Tails, like Rouge, could hide his twin fox tails from physical form, but his ears remained. The young boy looks at Sonic. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah!" The hedgehog gave them a thumbs-up before they all head down the long beach. Instead of staying all together, they decided to split up.

Knuckles offers Shadow his hand. She hesitates a little, but takes it. He smiled and relaxed as they walked down the beach. "Hey, I don't mean to bring this up but...what made you dump Emily?"

He looks at her, his purple eyes haunting her a bit but also kept her calm. His spiked hair added to his charm as well. He leads her to a palm tree, where no one was around. "I dumped her because of how she is. She treats you, like you're beneath her...beneath the dirt. That goes against what I see and think of others. You, Shadow..." He puts his hand on her cheek, caressing her soft skin with his thumb. "...You only want to fit in and you do. If I lose my fame on that team for you, I will. You changed your image. You are now so beautiful and I can't take my eyes off you. Even when I was with her and at home at night, all I could think about...was you."

Shadow's crimson eyes filled with tears. She was left speechless; all she could do is stare at him. She slightly opened her lips, but no words came out. His confessions to her... It was unexpected. As her head tilts down towards the ground, the tears fall.

Knuckles tilts her chin up towards him, using his other hand to wipe away her tears. He then slowly leans in to kiss her lips. Shadow's heart begins to pound hard in her chest as she experienced her first kiss. To her, it was fiercely passionate; to him, it was soft and very deep. Whenever Emily kissed him, it was so dull and rough. But Shadow was different.

He pulls back and smiles at her, who returns it. "S-Sorry, it was my first..."

"Everyone experiences a first." Knuckles then lifts her up onto his back. Shadow laughs and gently wraps her arms around him, laying her head against him. For the first time in years, Knuckles laughed wholeheartedly and felt at home. Whenever Emily was picked up or tickled, she would squirm or try to fight back as if she was offended. To Shadow, she didn't mind at all.

"Want something to eat?" He sets her down gently and she nodded, wrapping an arm around his back; he did the same. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Emily, with Jenny and Lauren, were at the beach. The cheerleading captain was so pissed that Knuckles dumped her. Wearing a skimpy white bikini and her hair was in a "good and messy" style, she was beautiful but kinda messed up. Jenny was in a red bikini with her bang sweeped to the side, while wearing earrings, sandals, and gold hoops. Lauren was in a purple bikini with her dirty-blonde hair in a ponytail.<p>

Instead of eating any food being sold at the stands, they brought some low-fat foods and water bottles. "I hate my life now. My Knuckles left me for that bitch. They're here and I wanna try to ruin them. Especially Shadow taking my man away from me."

Jenny chuckled. "What do you have in mind?"

"Dump trash on her, push her into water, throw food at her, or something..."

Lauren takes a brush and decides to help brush Emily's hair. "Don't worry, we'll fi-!" She sees the water bottles and gets an idea. She puts a strange red powder into the water, shakes it and becomes kinda gooey. "Fake blood. We pour it on her while no one is expecting or watching it." An evil smirk comes onto her face.

Emily nodded. "Good idea."

* * *

><p>At the small restaurant called "Emerald Dinery", Sonic and everyone met back up to eat. Everyone had a great time so far.<p>

Tails and Cream had played a few games mostly. The young rabbit was given a panda stuffed animal after Tails won a game for her. Sonic and Rouge were playing jokes on each other and shared a milkshake while talking a few things over. Silver and Blaze were embarrassing each other on purpose, but also surfed and played some volleyball with other teenagers.

When Knuckles told the others that he gave Shadow her first kiss, Rouge gave her friend a cat-like growl and that made her friend blush. "Awww, my friend got kissed. THAT was unexpected..."

"Rouge, it's not too big. But I liked it." She takes Knuckles' hand gently. Sonic smirked said, "Bow-chika-chika-bow-bow.." Silver and Rouge laughed lightly. The echidna shakes his head, chuckling softly. Shadow covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

A waitress came up, her pink hair all short and a red headband. She was wearing jeans, cowgirl leather boots, and a short red shirt revealing her midriff and her belly button piercing. Her green eyes smiled with joy. "Sonic!?" The hedgehog covered her mouth in shock, her Warrior Feather in her hair.

Sonic stood up, smiling. "Amy..."

She rushed into his arms, hugging tightly. "I haven't seen you in awhile." He hugged her back. Ever since Elise, the Duchess of Soleanna, was rescued, they haven't seen each other.

Tails and Knuckles hug her as well. "I missed you guys."

The fox smiled at her. "We missed you too." Cream hugged Amy as well before letting go. "We need to get something ordered. I'm starving."

Amy takes out her notepad. "What can I get for you guys?"

Sonic looked on the list. "I've a blueberry slush." Tails was next. "I'll have a strawberry banana smoothie." Silver then spoke up. "I'll have peach mango smoothie." And finally Knuckles looks at Amy. "I'll have a Cherry Pepsi."

She then looks at the girls. "What about you?"

Cream smiled at her. "I'll have a grape soda." Blaze looks at Amy next. "I'll have a cherry soda." Rouge spoke up. "I'll have a cherry kiwi wine cooler." And finally Shadow said, "I'll have an Oreo milkshake."

"Why not a milkshake called 'Bloody Diner'? Suits you better." The group turns to see Emily and her girls, hands on their hips and sunglasses atop their heads, trying to look hot.

Amy crosses her arms. "Look, you've been complaining to all the shops all day. Either sit down or get the hell out the restaurant."

"Awww, Miss Pinky Pig gonna push me out? Puh-lease!"

Amy uncrosses her arms and smacks her, some people cheering and the bottle of the fake blood splashing onto her feet and on her bikini top a little. She squealed, making some people laugh. Even Jenny and Lauren snickered. "If you really think you can pour this on Shadow and get Knuckles back? Not on my watch or while I'm around."

The black hedgehog was shocked. "Is it true?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>~~**(Flashback)**~~<strong>

_Amy Rose was walking down the beach towards the Emerald Dinery to where she worked during summer. It's been about a year since she helped saved the world from Solaris and saved Duchess Elise's life. She missed her friends greatly and missed the good times they all had together._

_"...throw food at her, or something..." She sees Emily, the most spoiled and bitchy girl in all of Station Square. She gets a slush, pretending to not be in their business while staring at the ocean. She sees Lauren, her friend, making a fake blood mix. They're after someone, she thought to herself._

_An evil smirk appeared on her face and Emily nodded in approval. "Good idea. We should see when they go to the diner and dump this all over that black hedgehog, make people run away and Knuckles will be mine once again."_

_Knuckles was here! Does that mean Sonic and the others were with him? She slowly leaves their sight before running to the restaurant to tell the others._

* * *

><p><span><strong>~~**(Flashback Ends)**~~<strong>

Shadow looks at them in anger and grips her fist tightly. She was about to be humiliated. Knuckles was angry. "You are trying this to just have me as your pet? I don't think so."

Emily was squealing from the fake blood. The owners, surprisingly Tikal and Rune - her boyfriend- come out into view. Rune was an echidna, but with silver-white hair all straightened down while wearing jeans and a black tank top and his brown eyes blazing in fury. Tikal was Knuckles' cousin, with orange hair and cobalt-blue eyes while wearing jeans, a short white lace tank top and sandals. Her blue rings were around her wrists.

"What is going on here?"

"Ask her, Rune." Amy points at Emily with the fake blood. He shakes in head in disapproval. "Causing trouble, miss Knitman? I'm not having this. Sonic, since your friend Knuckles is my girl's cousin, you guys are on the house. My treat, but only this once. Miss Lauren and Jenny, get her out my restaurant and clean this up. If not, I'll have the cops deal with you."

The girls wanted to protest, but grunted as they obeyed. Amy rushes to the back to get her friends' drinks quickly.

* * *

><p>It was now 7:29 PM and the sun was showing signs of setting. Sonic, Tails and Cream decided to head home early. Rouge was tired and decided to take the food leftovers for her and headed back to her apartment. Blaze and Silver were at the beach close to the hotel.<p>

People were packing up and heading back home. Food stands, game stalls and rides were being taken down, to be set for tomorrow for the last time before they went to another city. Some stars were appearing in the sky and a full white moon was starting to show.

"I had a great time today, Knuckles. Thanks for being here with me." Shadow and Knuckles were sitting on a dock, watching a sunset and sharing a Pepsi. The hedgehog was in his lap sideways, her head laying against his chest and hearing his heartbeat. It was slow and steady, calm and pleasant to hear. Her arms were around him gently.

Knuckles was holding her close and running his fingers through her hair, with head laying on top of hers. He had never felt so relaxed and at ease in a long time.

"No need to thank me. As long as you are happy Shadow, I am too." He kissed the top of her head and watched as the sun started to set more below the horizon. The skies were now flooding a dark navy with stars starting to twinkle in the sky. Fireflies appeared and flew around them.

Shadow's eyes sparkled to a more ruby color like the July birthstone and her skin gleamed in the moonlight, making her appear like a goddess. Knuckles let her go for a minute. "I have something for you, but promise me to close your eyes." Shadow looked at him dumbfounded. "Please?"

Shadow sits up and sighed, closing her eyes. Knuckles reached into his pocket and gets something into his hand. "I dunno if you'll like it." He places it into her hand. "Okay, open it."

She does and what he gave her left her speechless. It was a sparkling, silver hair clip in the shape of a butterfly. It had small sapphire gems engraved into it and was absolutely beautiful.

She gives him a deep smile. "I...I dunno what to say." She holds it close to her heart, which made Knuckles choke back a few joyful tears. She leaves bang down, but gets her hair into a bun on the left side of her head and puts the hair clip on it to hold in place. She left a few strands down to make her stay beautiful.

Knuckles stood up and helps Shadow up. He smiles at her and taking each other's hands gently. Fireworks were fired into the sky and people were cheering from the city streets, atop buildings, residential neighborhood, all districts, and the beach.

As they did, Knuckles wraps one arm around her back and the other hand on her cheek. Shadow puts a hand over his heart and the other arm around his back. They share a deep, passionate kiss and lost each other in their arms as the night was lit up with brilliant lights.

* * *

><p><span><strong>~~Author's Note~~<strong>

**Merry Christmas guys! As promised, here's chapter four.**

**I've the ENTIRE story completely done. It's 11 chapters and an epilogue in total. I've enjoyed writing it and I'm glad to have your support. In this chapter, it starts Emily's revenge to split Knuckles and Shadow apart, but falls apart. My sense of writing humor is not the best, but I try.**

**After getting some Skyrim videos, I'll be getting started to write the Skyrim fan fiction.**

**Also, I may write a fan fiction crossover of Spyro and Final Fantasy XIII trilogy characters. I wanna make the FFXIII characters looking like dragons. I'm having a hard time creating them as dragons and I'd like you guys to PM (private message) me and give me suggestions if you'd like.**

**Again, thank you guys SO much for your support and again, Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! ^_^ 3**


End file.
